La vida sin ti
by Carupin
Summary: Yona se da cuenta tardíamente de sus sentimientos por Hak.


**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Yona/Hak**

* * *

 **I**

Lo presentía, y había hecho todo lo posible por que no se lo dijera, pero sabía que no podía continuar de esa manera.

—Ya no puedo continuar con esto, princesa —advirtió Hak.

Las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Ella había conseguido finalmente estar con Soo-Won, a quien había admirado y deseado durante toda su vida, no obstante, no había sido por él por quién había llorado cuando había avisado que se marcharía.

El compromiso estaba hecho, y Hak había anunciado que volvería a su ciudad natal por una oferta de trabajo, y de eso habían pasado cinco meses.

Había sido tan fácil con él y sin embargo, el único beso compartido con quien era su prometido no se había sentido igual de bien y correcto como cuando lo había hecho con Hak.

De hecho con él había compartido mucho más que sólo un beso…

¿Por qué había imaginado que él siempre estaría para ella y que las cosas continuarían tal como estaban?

Porque él nunca le había demostrado lo contrario.

—¿Con esto? —quiso estar segura a qué se refería.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y se sintió protegida y querida ¿cómo no había podido notar eso antes de que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

—No puedo más —confesó él.

No tenía que dar detalles, porque sólo podía referirse a una cosa. Hak era invencible, y aun así eso que estaban haciendo había podido con él.

—¿Te irás? —indagó.

Hubiese querido lucir estoica y no hacerlo más difícil, pero el vacio en su pecho al considerar no volver a verlo había provocado la misma angustia antes de que terminaran de la forma en la que estaban.

—Sí… —respondió.

A ella tampoco le hacía feliz el estar engañando a Soo-Won y mucho menos ver a Hak sufrir por eso. Él era un hombre leal y por sus egoístas motivos había temrinado orillándolo a mentir y a tragarse sus ideales.

—Siento haberte hecho esto —se lamentó ella.

—Tú no me obligaste —respondió él —. Todo sucedió porque ambos lo permitimos, aunque sabíamos que no estaba bien.

Habían abusado de la confianza depositada en el puesto de Hak como guardaespaldas, por lo que acabar durmiendo junto a él no había sido algo difícil de conseguir.

Él buscó su boca y ella facilitó la búsqueda, permitiéndole el acceso sin demorar un segundo. Su piel reaccionaba a la fricción de su lengua con la de ella, y se sentía humedecer con tan solo la anticipación de lo que sabía vendría a continuación.

No necesitaba quitarse la ropa, ya conocía su cuerpo de memoria y no necesitaba verlo para excitarse. Habían llegado a ese punto en el que con descaro removían con suerte la ropa interior.

Su momento favorito era cuando él estaba sobre ella, tan grande y fuerte.

—¿Ya lo decidiste? —cuestionó ella.

Él no respondió, pero pudo sentir el contacto de su erección palpitante y dura con su húmeda y necesitada vagina, y abrió más las piernas, aunque aquello no era necesario, porque tras todo ese tiempo que llevaban haciéndolo su cuerpo aceptaba el de él sin mayor problema.

Por un momento se olvidó que quizás esa sería la última vez, y era que estar de esa forma con Hak era tan perfecto que conseguía olvidarse del valor de la moral y las consecuencias que significaban el transgredirla.

Ser testigo de esos gemidos masculinos y de la vulnerabilidad que sólo en esos momentos demostraba, la hacía sentir afortunada, sin embargo cuando ambos terminaban, toda la euforia se transformaba en culpabilidad.

No se suponía que ella tuviese sexo con alguien que no fuera su esposo, pero ella no estaba casada, por lo que le quedaba serle fiel al compromiso al que ella tanto había buscado.

—Tu padre ya ha aceptado mi dimisión —comentó —. Me dijo que yo debía contártelo, y justamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Para ser un hombre tan grande, él era capaz de demostrar una agilidad con la que ella no podría ni siquiera soñar. Se levantó sin apoyarse, sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas.

Ella se acomodó en su cama y le dio la espalda.

—En una semana yo… —informó —. Princesa… yo…

Escucharlo por más tiempo significaría que las lágrimas que a duras penas estaba conteniendo, serían expuestas, por lo que simplemente se volteó. Las lágrmas cayeron, pero porque hacia el lado que se había girado el olor de Hak era más intenso.

—Sé feliz… —solicitó.

Y con aquello terminó por desarmarla.

.

Antes no pasaba un día sin que lo viera, y ya habían pasado cuatro desde que le anunció que se marcharía, y no habían coincidido.

—Hija —le habló su padre.

—¿Padre? —respondió.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó.

—Sí… ¿por qué lo pregunta? —preguntó.

—No has comido —recalcó él.

Miró su plato, y su padre tenía razón, no lo había tocado. Intentó disimularlo, pero esa comida en particular no era agradable fría.

—No tengo demasiado apetito —admitió.

—Más rato pídele a las encargadas que te preparen otra cosa —sonrió su padre.

Si su padre no hubiese aceptado la dimisión de Hak, él no se hubiese ido…

—¿Padre? —llamó su atención.

—Dime —quiso saber él.

—¿Por qué aceptó la decisión de Hak? —consultó.

Su padre suspiró y su respuesta tardó en llegar.

—Porque pronto te casaras —soltó su padre.

Era cierto, pero ella no lograba ver la conexión entre ese suceso y la inminente partida de quien parecía ser un muy querido colaborador de su padre.

—No me corresponde a mi decírtelo, de todos modos. Es asunto de él –respondió.

—No entiendo —fue sincera.

—Hija, estimo tanto a ese chico que no podría presionarlo a quedarse, aunque sin él aquí no va a ser lo mismo —evidenció su padre.

—¿Presionarlo? —forzó la respuesta.

—Hak está enamorado de ti… ¿cómo podría pedirle que se quedara viendo que la mujer que ama se casa con otro? —soltó su padre.

Sentía que había cierto aire de reproche de su padre en aquella aclaración.

Hak nunca se lo había dicho, pero ella de algún modo lo sabía. Su incondicionalidad no era natural, aun cuando esa fuera la posición de su trabajo.

Si hasta su padre había podido verlo antes que ella…

—Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… —comentó su padre, pero se retractó porque no continuó con el comentario -. De todas maneras estoy seguro de a donde vaya tendrá éxito y conocerá a alguien que pueda corresponderle…

Toda la conversación había sido difícil de mantener, pero ese punto en particular era algo que no había sopesado.

—Volveré a mi habitación —anunció ella.

—De acuerdo, descansa. Si no te sientes bien llamaremos al médico, sólo tienes que decirlo –confortó su padre.

—Gracias…

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cuando él se fuera seguramente conocería a otra mujer, una que no trajera consigo problemas. Una que no lo hiciera sentir mal consigo mismo. Una que no estuviera comprometida con el que era su mejor amigo.

Hak eventualmente conseguiría ser feliz y era su obligación dejar que eso sucediera.

Tan pronto llegó a su habitación la angustia se apropió de ella, así como el frío que no había sentido antes, y ese dolor lacerante que no había desaparecido desde la última vez que había visto a Hak, a veces disminuía y en otras ocasiones, como esa, se hacía insoportablemente más grande.

.

Despertó con frío, aunque estaba cubierta de ropa de cama muy cálida.

Hak se iría al día siguiente, y al menos quería poder desearlo lo mismo que él le había deseado a ella: felicidad.

Lo buscó por los lugares que sabría podría encontrarla, pero no consiguió su cometido; cada vez que llegaba le indicaban que hacía poco había estado ahí y que ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era para él simplemente no aparecer delante de ella, porque nunca había sucedido. Lo veía a diario porque era él quien lo permitía.

Cuando finalmente dio con Hak, lo encontró acompañado de quien había anunciado que llegaría, pero que ella no había recordado: Soo-Won…

—Yona… —saludó Soo-Won con sorpresa.

Ella se quedó completamente paralizada al ver a Hak, pero reaccionó para responderle a Soo-Won.

—Hola –saludó.

Su voz sonó suave y se forzó a sonreír, aunque aquello era sólo un reflejo.

—¿Viniste a verme? —preguntó Soo-Won

No, ni siquiera podría haber adivinado que aquello sucedería luego de haber estado buscando a Hak por tanto tiempo.

—Vamos, hablaba con Hak quien me ha contado las novedades —indicó —. Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme venir hasta acá y no verlo.

Él estaba serio y no la miraba, y ella apenas podía quitar su vista de él.

—Él no ha querido admitirlo, pero estoy segura de que tiene a alguien esperándolo —bromeó Soo-Won —. ¿Es esa chica de pelo castaño con la que te vi un día?

Un frío de aquellos que inmovilizaban la recorrió por completo, y sólo después de aquel comentario que hizo Soo-Won, él la miró, y entonces comprendió…

Él tenía a alguien esperándolo…

 **Continuará...**


End file.
